


Headfirst Slide Redux

by Lobotomite



Series: Headfirst Slide [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, referenced Aaron/Robert, referenced Adam/Vic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobotomite/pseuds/Lobotomite
Summary: Aaron has long since given up on any hopes of a romantic or sexual relationship with Adam. Turns out he has more of a chance than he thought. (AKA Headfirst Slide from Aaron's point of view)





	Headfirst Slide Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afanwhodreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afanwhodreams/gifts).



Aaron loves Robert and Liv, he does, but he also really loves those nights he gets to spend just relaxing with Adam, alcohol, and a Playstation. It's been a reliable constant almost the entire time Aaron has lived in Emmerdale, and the location might have changed a lot over the years but the easy peace he feels with Adam never has.

There aren't many people who wouldn't get a smack for pulling what Adam just has, barrelling into his side and spilling Aaron's beer all over him, but Aaron can't even keep the smile off his face, Adam warm and familiar against his side.

" _Adam_! What the fuck!?"

"'S what you get for being a mardy arse," Adam replies with a broad grin, cuddling in closer and butting his head onto Aaron's shoulder. Which Aaron _wasn't_ , it's not his fault Adam is an attention leech who can't stand Aaron doing his own thing for a bloody second. If he'd wanted to keep Aaron's attention maybe he shouldn't have been a dirty cheater – just because Adam knows Aaron can easily trounce him at FIFA doesn't mean he gets to resort to foul play.

_He's a cheating bastard_ , Aaron reminds himself to hold onto the fortitude to squirm out from under Adam's weight. He thumps his beer down on the table and stands up – or at least, he tries to. Instead, the second his can touches the table there's a hard tug on his chest and he goes toppling backwards against the couch, Adam hovering over him with a shit-eating grin on his face and his hands pinning Aaron down.

Another circumstance where anyone else pulling it would be getting a battering about now – but despite not having expected it, every part of him knew that it was Adam's arm across his chest, knows that it's Adam's weight on his shoulders, knows that there's no threat here.

He automatically goes slack under Adam, rolling his eyes and voicing his (not entirely sincere) dissatisfaction, relaxing into the couch.

"Congratulations, you got me. What are you planning on doing now, then? Have a nice cuddle?" He says, trying his best to put enough derision in his voice that it doesn't sound like he would be perfectly happy with that. Because he wouldn't. Because _Adam is a dirty cheater._

And then Adam kisses him.

His stomach drops and his mind has fled, leaving him to sit there unmoving like a fucking dumbass. His heart is pounding so hard he's half scared his ribs are going to crack, and he'd imagined this so, so many times, but never once had he imagined his first response would be visceral guilt.

It's not even about what it should be; Robert is the furthest thing from his mind in that moment, Vic even further than that. No, for a few long, terrible seconds, Aaron is convinced he's somehow manipulated Adam into doing this. That Adam doesn't want to be kissing him, but that he thought... fuck, Aaron doesn't know. Thought that Aaron was asking him to and would hurt himself if Adam didn't comply, thought that Aaron would get angry if he didn't, thought Aaron was selfish enough to be asking and just didn't know how to say no. There were multitudes of ways Aaron might have finally fucked up with Adam beyond repair.

It's only a few seconds of pressure before Adam is pulling back, looking Aaron in the eye while Aaron stares blankly back, brain still trying to catch up. He's guilty, nervous, unsure; but it would be a lie to say he didn't want it, that he wouldn't be disappointed if Adam steps away and admits that was a mistake.

But he doesn't. He leans in again, mouth soft against Aaron's for a few moments, and then again, hands coming up to cup Aaron's jaw, and Aaron finally lets himself have this and kisses back, eyes closing to better feel everything. If Adam didn't really want this, he would have taken the chance to leave by now. Surely he would have.

He lets himself reach out and touch, hesitantly resting his hands on Adam's hips. His heart is in his throat, and he's trying so, so hard not to ruin this, making sure to let Adam set the pace, take the lead, giving him every chance to back out.

He can't help the jolt of panic when Adam does, though, when he bites Aaron's lip and then abruptly starts pulling back, and has to force himself not to follow. His heart settles, though, when he doesn't go far; he's still so close that Aaron can feel the puff of air when Adam asks if he's alright.

"Yeah," he manages, eyes opening to see Adam giving him a look that makes his chest tight in the best way. "Yeah, I'm good." That doesn't even cover it, doesn't cover the way he feels light and heated, the way Adam feels like he has his own gravitational pull and that as long as he stays close everything is always going to be good; but Aaron has never been a very eloquent person, and Adam has always known what Aaron is trying to say, so that'll have to do.

When Adam kisses him again he lets himself go, twisting the fingers of one hand through Adam's hair like he's always wanted to and tightening his grip on Adam's hip with the other. He's sober enough to know that tomorrow he's going to be embarrassed at all of the noises he's making, but buzzed enough on alcohol and Adam's touch that at the moment he couldn't give less of a fuck.

Adam settles onto him, solid weight on his crotch sending a thrill up his spine. He feels like he's burning up from the inside out, everything he's wanted for so long finally right here, but it's a controlled burn, flooding him with energy.

Adam has thrown himself into this with his usual bravado, panting and moaning into Aaron's mouth and sliding his hand up Aaron's shirt. Nerves thrum up Aaron's spine, uncomfortably aware of the scars littering his skin, Adam's face the first time he'd seen them flashing through his mind. But Adam doesn't hesitate or pause or avoid touching them, doesn't make it a _thing_ , and the nerves quickly melt into pleasure and comfort.

He can't pretend that either of them are at the top of their game right now – drink is making their movements more enthusiastic than skilled, but _god_ , it feels good. It feels like _Adam –_ he's starting to rock down against him, getting louder and hands roaming, and they keep bumping their noses together and generally being uncoordinated messes, but instead of feeling frustrated or embarrassed he can feel laughter bubbling up in his chest, the smile tugging at his lips making their kisses even sloppier.

The laughter finally breaks free when Aaron is startled by a thumb against his nipple and his teeth close down on Adam's tongue, making Adam jerk back and then have to bury his laughter in Aaron's neck.

"Shut up, Adam, that was your fault," Aaron protests, pushing his face into Adam's curls and letting himself shake with laughter, giddy with fulfilled wishes and Adam's touch. Adam's head shakes in disagreement and he nips at Aaron's neck.

Aaron can't stop touching Adam, stroking his hands up and down Adam's back and shamelessly enjoying the muscles he's been trying to ignore for years. He's content with the quiet time spent resting his head on Adam's, Adam pressing the occasional kiss to his neck, but he's certainly not complaining when Adam starts grinding down against him again, kisses turning wet and open-mouthed against his skin.

Aaron grabs onto Adam's hips, rocking up and matching Adam's movements while Adam's hands find their way up his shirt again and he works his way up Aaron's neck. He makes his way up to Aaron s mouth again, and they kiss lazily for what feels like the best version of forever - and then Adams hand is on his dick and no, no, _this_ is the best version of anything.

He jolts up into it, a cross between a gasp and a moan pulled involuntarily from his chest – and then Adam is pulling his hands from his hips and standing up, leaving Aaron to blink up at him in confusion.

Adam just grins at him, pulling him up onto his feet with the grip he still has on Aaron's hands and into a deep kiss and then starting backwards, pulling Aaron with him.

_Oh_.

He follows as Adam backs around the couch, keeping greedily close, stubbornly refusing to give up his mouth against his, but after a few too many near falls and stumbles they have to give up their closeness in favour of Aaron grabbing Adam by the hand, pulling him out of the room and down the hallway.

And then they reach his room.

His and _Robert's_ room.

It fully hits him, what he's about to do – what he's _done_. He's about to do what he's been terrified for the entirety of their relationship Robert would do to him.

And the scariest thing is that it doesn't make him want it any less. It doesn't make any of what he's done feel less than right. It doesn't make him want to stop.

So he commits and strides determinedly forward, grip tight on Adam's hand, and tows Adam into the guest room. He turns as soon as they walk through the doorway, eager to get his hands on Adam, but Adam instead kicks the door closed and pushes Aaron back, until his legs hit the bed and he gets nudged gently to fall onto the mattress.

He pushes himself up the bed until his head hits the pillow and grins when Adam is immediately right there beside him, rolling over and pressing their mouths together in an eager, biting kiss.

Aaron has sunken easily into his comfort zone, him and Adam's usual dynamic settling easily into this new area, and he ruts his hips against Adam's thigh when he doesn't immediately get back to where they left off. Adam obliges, reaching down and rubbing his hand along his length through his jeans.

His fingers tug at the button on Aaron's jeans as Aaron does his best to distract him with his mouth, and then Adam finally gives up on his one handed attempt, pops the button and pulls the zipper down with the use of both hands, and his hand is finally, finally on Aaron skin to skin.

All Aaron can manage is a choked, trembling sigh as Adam attempts a few experimental strokes, and then the bastard fucking pulls his hand back and leans away.

"Get 'em off," he pants, pulling at Aaron's jeans and boxers, and that sounds like a brilliant idea, so Aaron shoves at them himself, wiggling them down his thighs and then kicking them off his legs.

"You too," he says, unable to hide the eagerness in his voice, and Adam grins, unbuttoning his trousers; and then the asshole pulls the zip down maddeningly slowly, head tipped back arrogantly and wiggling his eyebrows.

Aaron just snorts, taking matters into his own hands and tugging the zipper down his damn self. He hates being away from Adam's warmth for too long, leaning forward to bite at his collar bone as he pulls Adam's trousers and pants down his thighs in one go.

He pulls away as soon as Adam shakes them off, leaning back and unashamedly drinking a sight he'd been convinced he'd never see. It's in no way a disappointment, Adam's thighs strong and muscled and his dick thick and hard, and he preens internally at Adam's eyes roaming as well.

Adam is the one who breaks the mutual look over, rolling over and pressing them both together. Aaron moans, clinging tightly and rocking into him. As they rock together, enjoying the contact more than chasing release, he's struck sometimes with an intense need to make sure this is good for Adam to the detriment of his own pleasure, to make sure he's good enough. But Adam's presence is intoxicating, vocally enthusiastic about everything they're doing, everything about his presence soothing Aaron's automatic anxiety and making him feel comfortable in just melting into Adam's touch and enjoying it.

He's honestly be happy to just continue like this as long as it takes, but Adam eventually pulls away, fixing a heated gaze on Aaron and then, after a moments consideration, reaching up and gently pressing two callous-rough fingers against Aaron's bottom lip.

Aaron's heart rate increases, arousal and nerves warring in his head, but beyond all of that the look on Adam's face when he parts his lips and lets his fingers slide into his mouth makes him feel desired and powerful.

He keeps their gazes locked, biting gently down on his knuckles as he works on getting Adam's fingers wet, drinking in Adam's dilated pupils and rapt stare. If Adam is under the impression that he's getting anything into Aaron with no lube he's dead wrong, so when he grasps Adam's wrist and pulls his fingers out of his mouth he immediately gets to work on wetting the rest of his fingers and his palm, then guides his hand down between them.

Adam immediately gets to work, taking them both in hand as best he can and starting to work on them with a steady rhythm, and god, he's never wanted anything so much.

He can't help the tight grip he has on Adam, panting and moaning into Adam's skin, drinking in Adam's groans and noises as much as he's drinking in the pressure of Adam's dick against his, his hand around them both.

This is what he's been having dreams about since he was a teenager, what he's been trying to convince himself he hasn't been aching for, and with the alcohol in his system it's almost inevitable that he doesn't last long, letting out a choked groan and pressing desperately against Adam. He slumps half against Adam and half into the bed when he's done, panting into Adam's mouth, and is relieved that it's only a minute or so before Adam is finishing as well, shaking against him.

He tucks his head against Aaron's shoulder, breathing hot against his neck as they both catch their breath and then leaning up and sharing lazy, satiated kisses.

Aaron is sleepy and content, more than ready to sleep, and finally pulls away, reaching for Adam's shirt and pulling it over Adam's head. He proceeds to wipe the mess off his chest and toss the shirt off the bed, amused at Adam's affronted expression.

"Ay," he protests, propping himself up on one elbow and frowning at him. "You couldn't use your own shirt?"

"You're the one who came on me, your shirt's the one we clean up with," he replies, smiling over and flopping contentedly onto his back, and Adam just sighs, throwing an arm over Aaron's waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm stealing one of your shirts then," he mumbles, which Aaron doesn't bother responding to, opting instead to tuck Adam's head under his chin and smooth a hand down Adam's back.

He dozes for a while, Adam's warmth and steady breathing nearly lulling him to sleep, but the noise of the TV in the next room and the light shining down the hallway is too much, prompting him to (eventually) extract himself from Adam's grip and crawl off the bed, finding where he'd shoved his boxers and pulling them back on.

"Where're'ya goin'?" Adam grumbles, reaching blindly out and grabbing at him, and Aaron's chest tightens with affection.

"Just turning everything off," he reassures him, taking a second to take in Adam, rumpled and needy, as he pulls his shirt down from where it's wound up bunched up near his collar. He ducks down and presses an impulsive kiss to Adam's mouth before retreating into the living room, turning everything off as quickly as he can and hurrying back to the warmth of bed and Adam's arms.

Adam has curled up under the covers by the time he gets back to the room, looking like he's already fallen asleep, but when Aaron crawls into bed next to him he shuffles over and curls around him, squeezing him close before relaxing into him with his arms around his waist and his leg pressed in between Aaron's.

He feels warm and comfortable, rubbing his hands affectionately along Adam's forearms and pressing back into him, and he drifts off easier than he has in a long, long time.


End file.
